Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents), the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference, all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp frames which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the fluid's flow rate past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
However, disadvantages exist with the above-described systems. Depending upon the quality of the fluid which is being treated, the sleeves surrounding the UV lamps periodically become fouled with foreign materials, inhibiting their ability to transmit UV radiation to the fluid. For a given installation, the occurrence of such fouling may be determined from historical operating data or by measurements from the UV sensors. Once fouling has reached a certain point, the sleeves must be cleaned to remove the fouling materials and optimize system performance.
If the UV lamp modules are employed in an open, channel-like system (e.g., such as the one described and illustrated in Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents), one or more of the modules may be removed while the system continues to operate, and the removed frames may be immersed in a bath of suitable cleaning solution (e.g., a mild acid) which may be air-agitated to remove fouling materials. Of course, this necessitates the provision of surplus or redundant sources of UV radiation (usually by including extra UV lamp modules) to ensure adequate irradiation of the fluid being treated while one or more of the frames has been removed for cleaning. This required surplus UV capacity adds to the capital expense of installing the treatment system. Further, a cleaning vessel for receiving the UV lamp modules must also be provided and maintained. Depending on the number of modules which must be serviced for cleaning at one time and the frequency at which they require cleaning, this can also significantly add to the expense of operating and maintaining the treatment system. Furthermore, this cleaning regimen necessitates relatively high labor costs to attend to the required removal/re-installation of modules and removal/re-filling of cleaning solution in the cleaning vessel. Still further, such handling of the modules results in an increased risk of damage to or breakage of the lamps in the module.
If the frames are in a closed system (e.g., such as the treatment chamber described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,335 (in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and assigned to the assignee of the present invention), the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference), removal of the frames from the fluid for cleaning is usually impractical. In this case, the sleeves must be cleaned by suspending treatment of the fluid, shutting inlet and outlet valves to the treatment enclosure and filling the entire treatment enclosure with the cleaning solution and air-agitating the fluid to remove the fouling materials. Cleaning such closed systems suffers from the disadvantages that the treatment system must be stopped while cleaning proceeds and that a large quantity of cleaning solution must be employed to fill the treatment enclosure. An additional problem exists in that handling large quantities of cleaning fluid is hazardous and disposing of large quantities of used cleaning fluid is difficult and/or expensive. Of course open flow systems suffer from these two problems, albeit to a lesser degree.
Indeed, it is the belief of the present inventors that, once installed, one of the largest maintenance costs associated with prior art fluid treatment systems is often the cost of cleaning the sleeves about the radiation sources.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,370, 5,539,210 and 5,590,390 (all in the name of Maarschalkereerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents), the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference, all describe an improved cleaning system, particularly advantageous for use in gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ UV radiation. Generally, the cleaning system comprises a cleaning sleeve engaging a portion of the exterior of a radiation source assembly including a radiation source (e.g., a UV lamp). The cleaning sleeve is movable between: (i) a retracted position wherein a first portion of radiation source assembly is exposed to a flow of fluid to be treated, and (ii) an extended position wherein the first portion of the radiation source assembly is completely or partially covered by the cleaning sleeve. The cleaning sleeve includes a chamber in contact with the first portion of the radiation source assembly. The chamber is supplied with a cleaning solution suitable for removing undesired materials from the first portion of the radiation source assembly.
The cleaning system described in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents represents a significant advance in the art, especially when implemented in the radiation source module and fluid treatment system illustrated in these patents. More specifically, the cleaning system described in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents is particularly useful in municipal wastewater treatment facilities in which the cleaning system is employed in combination with an ultraviolet radiation treatment system disposed an open channel comprising a gravity fed flow of fluid. After treatment, the fluid is then discharged into a stream, creek, river, lake or other body of water.
Clean water treatment systems present a unique set of challenges since the fluid being treated in the system is a source of potable/drinking water. If the cleaning system described in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents were implemented in a clean water treatment system, there would be a significant likelihood of leakage of the cleaning solution from the chamber into the fluid being treated. It is desirable to avoid such leakage of cleaning solution from the cleaning system.
Thus, notwithstanding the advances in the art provided by the cleaning system taught in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents, there remains a need in the art for a cleaning apparatus which may be implemented advantageously, inter alia, in a clean water treatment system.